


Overdressed

by MidnightContemplations



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxious Peter Parker, Suits, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, but not the spider suit, or the Iron man suits like actual suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightContemplations/pseuds/MidnightContemplations
Summary: Peter Parker wished his powers included melting into floors at will, because that was exactly what he wanted to do.OrPeter Parker is a little overdressed for Tony's birthday. Iron Dad to the rescue!
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Overdressed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: (This applies to this entire work). I, in no way, own any of the Marvel characters or plots in this work. I do not make any money from this either.
> 
> Greeting, all, this story is kinda weird timeline-wise. As, well, the Avengers are together but Peter is also there. Don’t question, OK?

Peter Parker wished his powers included melting into floors at will, because that was exactly what he wanted to do. But no, Thor’s dad or whoever decided that he would be able to walk on walls and stuff rather than have actual important powers. 

It was Tony Stark’s birthday, May 29th, and Peter was invited to the party, as an intern, of course. No one knew about his powers other than Mr. Stark and he promised not to tell. He’d argued that it would be weird to have an intern invited to what was supposed to be a gathering of close friends, but when was Tony Stark ever going to listen? He was the definition of eccentric. 

For the occasion, Peter had decided to wear a suit. Not his Spider-Man suit but the actual type of clothing that was called a suit because, well it was a party with people who had money and were famous. It felt right. Plus, he was meant to be professional as an intern, not wearing a science pun T-shirt. 

He had been debating wearing his Decathlon jacket and just hiding their team logo but Aunt May had managed to find a suit in a thrift store that wasn’t weirdly stained and kind of fit him other than the fact that the sleeves were too long. It wasn’t Tony Stark level but it was something. He actually kind of liked it. 

And that decision, ladies and gentlemen, is why Peter Parker would rather be clipping Hulk’s toenails than at this party.

Everyone was wearing casual clothes. Even Thor was just wearing jeans and a T-shirt. The literal Norse God of thunder who was commonly wearing literal prince armour made of star metal was wearing casual clothes while Peter Parker was wearing a suit. Even Mr. Stark, the man who seemed to practically live in suits, was wearing sweatpants and a cat T-shirt. The birthday boy (well, man but...) was wearing casual clothes while Peter Parker was wearing a suit. 

He could feel the stares. 

Hey, Thor’s dad? Could you help me out here? Thor’s mom? Loki even? Someone?

“Man of Iron, who is this child? Have you and Lady Pepper been hiding a child from us?” Thor asked, puzzled.

“No, this isn’t my kid. He’s my intern. Everyone, meet Peter Parker!” Tony said, putting an arm around Peter. 

How had Mr. Stark not commented on his suit? Everyone could see it. 

The party continued and Peter started talking to Captain ‘Call me Steve’ America.

After about an hour of mingling with actual superheroes (oh my god this was amazing) Peter noticed that Mr. Stark had left the room. Strange. 

oOo

Tony knew exactly what the kid was thinking and he would not stand for the kid feeling awkward at his birthday party. Or praying to Loki, who knows what that would entail? 

And so, he had a plan: to find the most Unnecessarily Sharp™ suit that he could and wear for the rest of the party. Maybe he could even rope Pepper into it. 

"Jarv, call Pep over, would you?" 

oOo

Mr. Stark still hadn’t returned and now Ms. Potts was gone too. This was weird. Had they been kidnapped? Maybe some super villain had gotten them. It would make sense, most super villains had a creepy obsession with ruining everything for Mr. Stark. 

Should he tell someone what he thought? What if he was wrong and then everyone thought he was paranoid? Not a good look. 

He continued listening to Thor’s story of the time where he and Loki were captured by giants and had to ask giant birds for help. 

oOo

Just as Peter was about to say something regarding the pair’s absence, they walked in wearing the most Extra™ clothes they could find, Peter was pretty sure that the suit Mr. Stark was wearing the one he had chosen for his wedding.

It was confusing, why did they change if the party was casual, as Rhodey jokingly told him?

Mr. Stark answered the question for him.

“We wouldn’t want our favorite intern to feel left out, would we? Plus, I have a press conference to go to in a few hours so...”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Greetings. 
> 
> One can never refuse the plot bunny can they? At least, I can't. And so, this was born.


End file.
